The Vampire Queen
by webkc97
Summary: The Cullen's left Bella all alone as a human. What will happen once the Volturi finds her? What if she was Aro's mate? What happens when the Cullen's come back?
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Queen

 **Author's Note**

 **I do not own twilight. This story is based on Stephenie Meyer's books.**

 **Chapter 1**

Bella's POV:

He left me. I can't believe that he left me. He left me still human. Oh, Hi I didn't see you there. You must be wondering what it is that I am ranting about, my name is Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella. After my mom remarried, I moved in with my dad in a small town of Forks, Washington. This is the town where I met the love of my life, or so I thought at the time. I mean I was only 17. I found out that the love of my life and his entire family were vampires. You heard me right, a vampire, the mythical creature that drinks human blood. Well, he and his family only drank the blood of animals, but still, they are vampires. On my 18th birthday, they all left me. Jasper tried to attack me and drink my blood. So he made his entire family leave me. Not only that but Edward took me out in the woods and told me I was just a play toy for his family and him. Well, I became a zombie, I wouldn't eat or sleep, or do much of anything. Then Jacob tried to fix me, but like everyone else in my life, he left me too. So I thought I would fix all my problems by jumping off the cliffs of La Push. Too bad, Jacob saved me. Alice didn't see Jacob save me and Rosalie told Edward that I killed myself. Edward then went to the Volturi, or the rulers of the vampire world to kill himself. I went all the way to Italy to save him. The Volturi gave me two options; I could either be turned or be killed. I was told that my true mate was in the Volturi. This was when I decided i didn't love Edward anymore, and I wanted to find my new mate. I tried to start my new life. A Beautiful vampire took me to my new bedroom in the castle. I did not even care about what happens to Edward or Alice. I just know that I want a new start in life.


	2. Chapter 2

The Vampire Queen

 **Chapter 2**

 **Before New Moon**

 **Aro's POV:**

Two thousand years. Two thousand years of being a vampire. Two thousand boring years on this Earth. Yes I am one of the three kings of all the vampires on the Earth, but it can be a boring life. The only people around are my brothers Caius and Marcus, their mates Athenodora and my biological sister Didyme, and of course our guard. The guard are some of the most powerful vampires in the world. The guard consist of two groups the highest of the guard are Jane, her biological twin Alec, Afton, Chelsea, Corin, Demetri, Heidi, Renata, Felix, and Santiago. We do have others in the guard but they are not important. Even with all these people living in the castle, even with all the power I have as king, I still feel alone. I am the only one out of my brothers without a mate. Gianna who is our human secretary just came in saying there is a vampire who would like to report a coven breaking our number one rule; Do Not Tell Humans About Us. We let her bring the vampire in. This vampire has fiery red hair. We allow her to approach, I reach my hand out. She gladly takes it and allow me to see everything she has. I find out that this vampire name is Victoria. I also found out that my dear friend Carlisle and his family has broken this law. He allowed his son Edward to tell this beautiful girl who he thought was his mate that he was a vampire. They then killed Victoria's mate James in order to protect this human girl. This will not do. We cannot have vampires telling humans. No matter how much they are our friends. We must find this girl and either kill her or hopefully convince her to be turned because she is extremely beautiful for a human.

 **Two days later**

My brothers and I are doing what we always do. We are sitting in our thrones in the throne room just waiting for something to happen. Our tracker, Demetri still hasn't been able to find the human girl that the Cullen's told. When all of a sudden Jane comes in with Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen and a human. This makes me wonder if this could be the girl that we were trying to track, but wouldn't she know that coming here would equal her death. We allow them in. This is the human that the Cullen's told. Why is she here? I ask her if she would take my hand. She looked confused, I then realized the Cullen's must have not told her about my power. Edward started growling. I told her about my power and how I can see every single thought a person has ever had simply by the touch of their hand. She stepped forward even with Edward telling her not to, she gave me her hand and I gasped. My brothers asked me what was wrong and the only thing I could say was that I couldn't see anything. This girl was completely blank. They were surprised because I could always get a reading and this human girl is who is stumping my power. I asked her what her name was. She answered with Isabella but that she likes to be called Bella. The perfect name for such a beautiful girl. I asked her how old she was and she answered that she just turned 18. I then asked her how she found out about us. She begin to break down crying. After a few minutes she has stopped crying, she told us all about how she fell in love with Edward and how he left her in the middle of the woods alone and in the rain. This made me wonder why she was here with them. She then continued with that Alice saw her jump off a cliff, which caused Edward to want to kill himself once he found out. Bella then said Alice showed up to her house, and dragged her to Italy to save her love, Edward. This beautiful girl is broken beyond repair. Hopefully one day, she will be able to restart her life and finally get to live again. Marcus then begins to talk to Bella. He tells her that his power is to see bonds and that she and Edward were not true mates. But the next thing he said surprised me, he said that her true mate was here at Volterra. She looked surprised as well. She then turns to Edward and tells him to leave that she no longer loves him. He tells her that if they leave she will die. Bella tells him to stop lying to her, she knows her mate is here. She knows we won't kill her now. I now have to tell her of her options. I now have to tell this beautiful girl that she must die or be turned into a vampire. After a few minutes of her thinking these options over, she said that she has decided to be turned and stay with the Volturi to find her true mate. I call in Heidi in and asked her to bring Bella to a room in the guest wing. I also tell Jane and Alec to escort Edward and Alice out of the castle immediately. Before that I turn to Edward and Alice and told them to never return unless they were called to the castle. Once Bella, Edward, and Alice had left the throne room I turned to Marcus and asked him who Bella's mate was. He looked at me with a smile and said that I was to be her mate. I am happy that I am the one to be able to hopefully repair her and make her love life once more, but I am also thinking of all the ways I can get the Cullen's back for what they did to my poor mate, my Bella Principessa, my future queen.

 **Author Note:** Hey Guys, I am slightly stuck on were to take this story next. I want to hear your input on what you would like to see. Please leave a review or private message me your ideas.

 **Bella Principessa- beautiful princess**


End file.
